karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Nai
is the main character of the story. He is one of the first characters to appear in the story and meets Gareki during one of his thefts, causing the two to start their journey together. Appearance Nai is a small young boy (his age unconfirmed) with large, reddish eyes, and pale features. He has short, white hair, somewhat resembling an albino. The two tips from his hair, which are sticking out above his ears, are lavender. It's confirmed that Nai is an animal, a Niji(A feminine name meaning rainbow.) However, he is only part Niji and was made that way by Karoku. Personality Nai is very kind and innocent, albeit quite naïve. Due to his dependence on Karoku, he tends to rely on those around him who are willing to lend him help- often getting him into trouble. Nai does not know much about the world around him and is confused by very simple terms- not understanding the compliments he often receives, due to his otherworldliness. When Gareki first found him, he didn't know what blood was, referring to it as "red water".Karneval Manga: Chapter 2 Despite this, he is also quite brave, as he dove to save an endangered animal and defended Karoku when they were attacked alone.Karneval Manga: Chapter 50 Nai is an all around pure and innocent character. He is eager to help, and incredibly loyal to those he calls his "friends." History He doesn't remember anything besides living with his caretaker, Karoku Arumerita, in the Niji forest near Karasuna. When Karoku does not appear one day, Nai ventures outside and finds a trail of blood leading from their home to the sea, and a left-behind bracelet (Circus I.D.). He wanders in search of Karoku, and ends up in the clutches of a Varuga named Mine. There he meets and is rescued by Gareki. Abilities 'Hearing' Due to the fact that Nai is a Niji/human hybrid, his ears are incredibly sensitive to sound, giving him the ability to hear noises that are deemed inaudible to others. 'Empath' Nai has showed the ability to sense the emotions of others. This ability has been seen through the series as Nai was able to sense the change in Yogi when he became Silver Yogi; as well when Gareki was sleeping and Nai was able to sense his mood. In Chapter 76, Nai was able to sense "a lot of warm things swirling around Gareki".Karneval Manga: Chapter 76 Relationships Gareki Gareki and Nai have a very close relationship, both showing great care and concern for each other. Although Gareki originally protected and provided for Nai purely for selfish reasons, he soon begins to take care of Nai and becomes his surrogate older brother. Nai also shows that he cares for Gareki when he tries to distance himself from him because Karoku asked him, "You don't want him to break, do you?" Because of this, Nai ended up pushing Gareki away in order to protect him. Gareki, not knowing Nai's true intentions, reacted negatively to this which resulted in Nai breaking out into an outburst of tears.Karneval Manga: Chapter 7 However, the conflict was later resolved and Gareki and Nai are able become close again.Karneval Manga: Chapter 8 In the manga, Nai relationship with Gareki is describe as "attached to". This can be seen in Evening Swallow, when Gareki wanted to visit Karasuna and Nai insisted to come along even after Gareki said he couldn't. Yogi mentioned that Nai was probably scared of being away from Gareki, which lead him to saying yes. In Chapter 27, Gareki described his relationship with Nai as "a reluctant relationship". Gareki has also describe Nai as his lucky charm. In Chapter 46, Gareki has a dream that the ghosts of Tsubaki and Yotaka are leading him somewhere. However, Nai appears in the dream and tries to lead him the other way, saying, "This way, Gareki" and "Tsubaki and Yotaka aren't there. Do your best in school and come back soon." The dream is interupted as Shishi enters the room and wakes him. Earlier in the same chapter, Nai is seen having fallen asleep at Karoku's feet calling out "Gareki, over here!" Their relationship is further explore in later chapters when Gareki decides to leave the school to go find Nai, who has mysteriously disappeared from the ship along with Karoku, even when he was warned that he wouldn't be able to return to the Circus course if he leaves. Soon after,Gareki was mysteriously teleported to a town where he spend his time searching for Nai. He eventually found Nai in a forest close to the town. While this still unexplained, it shows that Nai and Gareki have an special connection as Gareki was teleported to a place close to Nai. In Chapter 74, Nai revealed to Gareki that he knew the real reason for why Gareki has left the school and while Nai was happy to know that Gareki came to save him, he was sad that he interfered with Gareki's studies. Gareki, trying to not make Nai feel guilty, said that he leaving the school and looking for him has no relation and that he won't do something that has no profit for him. Yogi Yogi and Nai are good friends. Due to Yogi's childish and bubbly personality, he makes a wonderful playmate for Nai. He also protects Nai from any potential threats and/or danger. Nai is also a fan of Nyanperona, along with Yogi. It is also hinted that Nai enjoys eating Yogi's "Star Prince home-made yogurt." Before Gareki left for Kuronomei, Yogi told Nai and Tsukumo both how lonely he always felt aboard the Second Ship before Nai and Gareki came along, stating that he always loved making friends with the children when he put on his Nyanperowna costume, but always felt sad when it was time for the children to leave. After Gareki leaves, he is often shown feeling lonely. During one such instance, after an upsetting moment with Karoku, in Chapter 40 of the manga, Yogi sees Nai leaving Karoku's room and asks if he's alright, then tells Nai if he ever needs anything, to come and talk to him, which Nai promises to do so. However, Nai manages to sense Yogi is unhappy and asks if he's hurt, to which Yogi assures him he's fine. The interaction cheers both of them up. Tsukumo Tsukumo is Nai's tutor and teaches him about the things that he is still unsure of. She is extremely kind and caring towards him and similar to Yogi as she always watches out for his safety and tries to keep him unharmed. Nai treasures Tsukumo as shown when she was being held at Smokey Mansion for a short time and Nai was extremely worried about her and then static when she finally returned. In Chapter 45, Tsukumo gives Nai a stuffed Koketokage (Moss Frog) that she sewed together for him to remind him of the Moss Lizard he had become friends with in Vinto. Tsukumo worries Nai won't recognize what it was meant to be, but he instantly calls out what it is and thanks her for it. Jiki Nai is nervous and frightened around Jiki because of his fake smile and dislike for Gareki. When others are in trouble however, they work together and Nai's fright disappears (at least temporarily). Karoku All the information we have about them until now in the anime is they're somehow connected. Nai used to live with Karoku on the Niji forest and it is believed Karoku created him. Nai keeps looking for him. All he left behind was an old Circus ID. Trivia *His name means nothing or not existing in Japanese. *He seems to be able to tell whenever Yogi turns into his silver counterpart. *He likes to bask in the sun and play hide-and-seek with the sheep. *His favorite food is mochi onigiri, and he doesn't like lamb (because of the sheep in Circus). *He dislikes studying lessons with Tsukumo, and can't understand the material when she is not there to help him. *He likes to eat Yogi's "Star Prince home-made yogurt". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Circus Second Ship